Greisk
Greisk Orilva is an amnesiac Toa of Magnetism who washed up on the western shore of Mata Nui. His mask, a Kanohi Akaku, is an Anxilia named Cyrena. Biography Waking Up, Part 1 Greisk woke up on the Ko-Wahi shoreline with no memories on a raft and a soaked bag of belongings. The Toa of Magnetism struggled inland with h a storm chilling his body. He sought shelter in a cave and learned that his mask was sentient and immature to an extent. Shortly after, he headed inland and stumbled across Ko-Koro. Although still under lockdown, the freezing Toa was admitted to the Nuju-Marion Research Hospital. Convalescence After a period of recovery, the doctor-in-charge, Riaril, got him to do some manual labour and sent him off to buy supplies from Ga-Koro and cigarettes from Po-Koro . Unfortunate Encouter(s) Utilising a map which he had with him since he woke up, Greisk decided to use the Dark Walk as an expressway to Ga-Wahi. However, at an apparent nexus in the tunnels, a Toa of Plantlife, Syvra, came out of hiding. Tensions rose when both realised the other was a danger and they fought, Greisk using his Escrima sticks and Syvra using a combination of his mask power, which allowed him to re-anate several corpses, and his sword. The battle was halted abruptly with the entrance of the Dark Toa Echelon, most experienced and powerful of the surviving Makuta Followers. Demonstrating his newfound control over Dark Magnetism, Echelon stopped the fight only for one of his companions, Agrona , to place her blade against Greisk's neck. Knowing he stood no chance for a forceful escape, Greisk complied wth Agrona's instructions. She slipped an anaesthatic needle into her hand and pricked him with it, putting him into unconsciousness. Now completely helpless, Agrona set about doing her 'work' on him, sealing his mouth shut. Waking Up, Part 2 Greisk awoke to find himself in Nigtffall's secret lair, where Agrona set him an impossible choice. He could join them as Agrona's escort, and she would regularly 'feed' him, in his mouthless state. Or else... Greisk could only comply. Fire and Ice Greisk participated in the attack on Ko-Koro. The Nightfall entered the Sanctum and destroyed its gates in a battle with guards and other volunters. Greisk defended Agrona from Revekk, and was on the losing side when Revekk was pulled away by a gravity attack. He dueled Arabeth immediately after. The gates were destroyed midway through the fight, and the explosion allowed Greisk to gain the upper hand, but he let her go. The group entered the Sanctum proper shortly after. After the Slaughter The Nightfall listened to Echelon's demands of Larikon Torchbearer for the Brotherhood to leave Ko-Koro at once. Battle of Ko-Koro Greisk was involved in the defence of the Koro against efforts by the Maru and their allies to rescue the hostages and retake the city. Appearance and Tools Greisk dresses in mostly Gunmetal Gray Armour, with several Black armour pieces. His mask is similiar to an Arthron, but built for land(i.e. no pipes and tubes on it). He has a weather-beaten face. In his interactions with others, Greisk talks little and is usually quiet and observant. Abilities & Traits As a Toa, Greisk has a Toa-Level control over Electromagnetic fields and its many interactions with magnetic substances. He has a Kanohi Akaku. Greisk is quiet and a little gruff. He has an eccentric streak wherein he is very defensive of the weak, and has a strong sense of justice, tempered with a sense of realism. Relationships Allies *Cyrena- Greisk's constant and helpful, sometimes sarcastic, companion. As his Anxilia, they are telepathically linked. *Riaril- Despite the doctor having used him as manual labour on fool's errands around the NMRH , Greisk feels an indebtedness to her for healing him and intends to repay her in any way he can. Enemies *Syvra- Despite a brief encounter, the two have already crossed blades. *Nightfall- Greisk has been ambushed and is now in a precarious situation involving the companions of Echelon. *Agrona- Agrona views him with equal parts demented affection and psychotic need for control. Greisk, obviously, views Agrona as a dangerous threat and a lunatic. Trivia *Something trivial Category:Toa Category:Fa-Toa Category:Characters